ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Weapon/Plot Details
Cutscenes Script :{| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Secret Weapon - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Lourima': Princess Claidie! I've finished watering the flowers! Claidie: Thank you very much, Lourima. Chalvatot: You be gettin' pretty good at this, m'lady. Have to watch out, or I might be out of a job! Lourima: Bye-bye! Chalvatot: That girl used to never come out of her room, but she's brightened up a bit since I started lettin' her help out in the garden. Claidie: Yes, but nothing we can do will bring back her parents... Claidie: As long as there is war and strife in Vana'diel, there will always be little girls like Lourima. Chalvatot: Your Highness... Claidie: Ah, Player Name. I called you here to thank you in person for bringing the dreamrose. Claidie: You are continuously putting forth your all for the good of the d'Oraguille family. As for me, I have not the power to retrieve a single seed. Chalvatot: The princess traveling to other lands? Think of your safety, Your Highness! Claidie: What if San d'Oria found herself in the same situation that Tavnazia did? What would become of me then? Would I just sit here and wait for the destruction of the kingdom? Chalvatot: Your Highness... Claidie: Twenty years ago, the beastmen concentrated their forces in Tavnazia...and then the explosion. Nothing was left... Chalvatot: The Tavnazian peninsula was ripped from the mainland and became an island. Claidie: What was the purpose behind the beastmen's actions? Can we truly let something so terrible happen again? Claidie: But what can I do, a princess locked up in a castle? I envy you, Player Name. Chalvatot: Your Highness, speak no more of such things. Here, take a look at the blooming flowers. Claidie: You are right, Chalvatot. Player Name, I apologize for my words. Please, stay and enjoy the beauty of the dreamroses. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Secret Weapon (pt.1) - Horlais Peak |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Jagidbod of Clan Reaper:' You got it yet? Darokbok of Clan Reaper: Me looking for it with crystal dowser, but no find. Jagidbod of Clan Reaper: Oh well, let's charge this ammo and attach to battle machine. Jagidbod of Clan Reaper: If this worked in Great War, we no lose... Derakbak of Clan Wolf: Who there!? |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Secret Weapon (pt.2) - Horlais Peak |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Eideialc:' Then it is true... Eideialc: The Orcs are using this portal to gather energy and enhance the power of their weapons. Eideialc: This may explain the explosion that led to the destruction of Tavnazia. Using the energy in its unstable form obviously has its consequences... Eideialc: I apologize. My name is Eideialc. I am an adventurer like yourself. I am on a mission for San d'Oria. Eideialc: From what it looks like, the Orcs are also searching for Lightbringer. And they seem to have some special way of locating it. If we don't find it before they do... Rochefogne: I applaud you on your resourcefulness. Pretty good for a mere adventurer. Eideialc: Who are you!? Rochefogne: The Orcs' crystal dowser is a nice piece of equipment. I use it myself. Rochefogne: It'd be a good idea to stop those Orcs from using the magic portal. Who knows what would happen if you didn't? Rochefogne: However, there is more to this than meets the eye. I wish you luck. Eideialc: Wait! Why are you...? Eideialc: Let us pray for the safety of us both. I hope to see you again soon...